


cat's cradle

by zannen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Asphyxiation, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zannen/pseuds/zannen
Summary: If there's a word for "people who have a boyfriend in common, but aren't dating, but are kind of friends and still fuck sometimes," Jongdae would very much like to know what that is.





	cat's cradle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiuchens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchens/gifts).



The need to be touched comes on suddenly sometimes. Jongdae will be sitting there, minding his own business, not doing anything in particular, and be struck by a profound craving for affection, for someone to curl up next to and cuddle the absolute life out of. Figuratively, of course. When that happens, he usually finds some excuse to track down his boyfriend, overwhelm Kyungsoo with his clinginess for a short time before the inexplicable skin hunger vanishes.

Now, though, Kyungsoo’s too busy with something or other, and Jongdae’s just left with a need so strong that leaves him feeling itchy. And all Kyungsoo offers in response to Jongdae’s pitiful frowny faces is, _If you’re lonely, just see if Minseok’s available_.

Jongdae should have seen this coming. That’s the problem with pretending to date your boyfriend’s other boyfriend, he thinks—it means your actual boyfriend believes the other one is an acceptable substitute. He sighs.

He doesn’t dislike Minseok. He doesn’t think _anyone_ dislikes Minseok. The guy’s good-natured, inoffensive, keeps to himself, and his face is pretty nice to look at, admittedly. But there’s never been much of a spark between them. Comfort and friendliness, sure, but no real enthusiasm for the idea of being together romantically. They try, though, for Kyungsoo. Faking it til they make it.

Mostly, that involves bonding through sex.

Figuring a fuck should be good enough to satisfy him, Jongdae sends a quick _Busy?_ to Minseok. That’s all that’s usually required. They rarely ever meet otherwise without Kyungsoo involved.

The reply: _Nope._ Then, _Yours or mine?_

 _Mine_. That at least gives him the opportunity to clean himself up without wasting time. Or, well. Clean himself out, more accurately.

It’s something like a twenty-minute drive from Minseok’s apartment to Jongdae’s downtown studio, which is time enough for preparation and some last-minute tidying. He leaves a couple of condoms and a small bottle of lube on his bedside table, then spends a few moments contemplating his small collection of toys before opting to keep things simple. It doesn’t need to be anything special or extravagant anyway. Just easy and straightforward.

He’s in the middle of straightening his bedsheets—a pointless act, since they’re about to be soiled with come and sweat, but he knows Minseok finds comfort in tidiness—when he hears three short raps on the door. He crosses the short distance to the door, unlocks and opens it without so much as a glance through the peephole.

Minseok looks great, because he always does. Cute and sexy and unflappable. Something like a smirk pulls at Jongdae’s mouth, and he steps aside to let the other man in.

No words are exchanged until Minseok’s slipped out of his shoes and coat, when he says, “You’re more laid back than usual. Tired?”

Jongdae has to laugh at that. “No,” he says, “just not especially horny, I guess.”

Minseok raises his eyebrows. “Oh?”

“No, I mean.” Now his laugh is sheepish. “Don’t get me wrong, I still invited you over to fuck. But I’m not desperate for it or anything.”

The trepidation that had started to creep onto Minseok’s features gives way to amusement, and he lets out a chuckle that sounds maybe a little relieved. Jongdae thinks he might feel insulted by Minseok’s unwillingness for them to date for real if he didn’t feel the same way. As it is, he’s just glad the sentiment is mutual.

“Anyway,” says Jongdae, laying his hands on Minseok’s hips and pulling him in, “I’ll probably be just as bad as usual once we get started, so don’t worry.” He leans in, presses his mouth to Minseok’s smile, murmurs against him, “Just gotta build up some momentum.”

There’s a hum against his lips, then a hand on his shoulder, another finding its way to the nape of his neck, fingers curling into his hair.

It’s a slow, easy kiss at first. Relaxed. It gives the itch of neediness the opportunity to dissipate, all of Jongdae’s nerves quieting in time to flare up again with a slowly building want. The lack of urgency in it quickly becomes frustrating, though. Jongdae doesn’t want to be just held and touched anymore, doesn’t want anything soft. He lets a hand slide down to Minseok’s ass, brings the other just under his shirt, scratching lightly at his skin. Turns his kiss demanding. And in turn, Minseok kisses back just as hard, pulls at Jongdae’s hair—gently at first, then less so. Good.

They make their way to the bed, clumsily shedding clothes as they go. Jongdae finishes first, then waits a thankfully brief moment for Minseok to finish kicking off his boxer briefs before pouncing, pushing him back onto the bed.

“I still have my socks on,” Minseok says accusingly, staring up at Jongdae, who’s climbed onto the mattress to straddle him.

“Good,” says Jongdae. “You’ll be warm and cozy.”

Minseok opens his mouth, retort probably ready on his tongue, but Jongdae starting to lean down seems to give him pause. He stays still and silent, wholly unfazed as Jongdae’s hands move down his bare chest. Just watches and waits.

Jongdae leans down further to mouth at one of Minseok’s collarbones, then his pectoral, starting with a kiss but then biting and sucking at the skin. He feels compelled to leave a mark—not now, but sometime before they’re finished—if only because that always quietly amuses Kyungsoo. And exasperates Minseok. A win all around.

For now, he moves further down Minseok’s chest, nips lightly at another patch of skin before brushing his lips over a nipple. He flicks his tongue out once, twice, feels it harden before he starts to suck.

Now, Minseok breaks his silence, letting out a sigh. A hand makes its way back to Jongdae’s hair. The pulling this time isn’t gentle at all, but a firm tug at Jongdae’s scalp, the heel of Minseok’s palm pressing down to hold his head in place despite the yanking. Jongdae grins and lets his teeth scrape against Minseok’s nipple, feeling the man beneath him shudder.

Once he’s satisfied, he switches to the other side, lapping and sucking once again. Throws in a soft moan while he’s at it, which earns another harsh tug at his hair, sending a jolt of arousal through him.

He sits back on Minseok’s legs and looks down, then tuts. “Gonna make me do all the work, huh?” he says teasingly, reaching down to take Minseok’s half-hard cock in hand. “I guess that’s fair. I’m the one who made the booty call.”

“You _like_ doing everything, admit it,” says Minseok. Jongdae glances up to see Minseok’s gaze fixed on the movement of Jongdae’s hand as it slowly strokes him to full hardness. “How would you expend all that energy otherwise?”

“I could work out or something,” says Jongdae, letting go of Minseok’s cock and scooting forward. He grinds down, rubbing his own half-hard cock against Minseok’s. “But that wouldn’t be as fun.”

Minseok snorts. His hands grip Jongdae’s thighs, the roughness of his hold betraying his eagerness as Jongdae continues rolling his hips. Not so unflappable after all.

There’s a pause while Minseok moves further up the bed and Jongdae grabs the necessary supplies from the nightstand. He tosses the condoms lightly aside on the mattress, then settles back down against Minseok’s pelvis once again, lube in hand.

“Wanna do the honors?” he asks, halfway hoping Minseok says no.

“I’m fine with watching,” says Minseok. There’s a hint of a mischievous smile in his eyes and around his lips, like he knows Jongdae prefers it that way anyway.

Still, Jongdae shrugs, feigning neutrality. “Suit yourself.” He uncaps the lube and squeezes some into his hand.

Jongdae wouldn’t call himself an exhibitionist. He absolutely is one, of course, but he wouldn’t _call_ himself one. He just likes putting on a show—thrives on it, revels in the thrill of having someone’s rapt attention on him. He’s wondered before what it would be like to fuck Minseok while Kyungsoo watches, but he hasn’t suggested it yet, convinced that Kyungsoo will immediately realize his boyfriends aren’t really involved with each other in the way he seems to think or want. And that probably wouldn’t be devastating to him—probably wouldn’t change much of anything, in fact—but he’d be a little disappointed, Jongdae thinks, and that’s the last thing anyone wants. He supposes they could try it the other way around instead, with Minseok watching, but it’s just not the same.

He raises his hips just a bit as he reaches around himself, hand trailing down his backside. Two fingers slide in with ease. As he touches himself, he watches Minseok, whose eyes seem to be on Jongdae’s cock. And sure enough, when Jongdae starts rolling his hips again, pushing down against his own hand, Minseok’s gaze turns heavy, lips parting.

Jongdae could tease longer, though he isn’t sure if he’d be teasing Minseok or himself more, and doesn’t really have the patience for the latter. With his free hand he grabs one of the still-wrapped condoms and tosses it onto Minseok’s torso, where it lands almost directly in the middle of his sternum.

“There, I’m delegating,” Jongdae says with a lazy grin.

Minseok actually laughs a little, shaking his head. He opens and rolls on the condom while Jongdae continues fingering himself, then grabs the lube.

“You’re still welcome to top any time, you know,” Minseok says as he coats his dick with lube. “I know you’ve said you don’t want to, but it’s always on the table.”

“I already do that most of the time with Soo.” Jongdae removes his hand, instead taking hold of Minseok’s cock. “But thanks for the offer.” He lifts his hips, shifts his position a bit, and slowly sinks down, guiding Minseok’s cock into him.

It’s not altogether true, really. He and Kyungsoo tend to go fifty-fifty on topping on the occasions when it happens, he thinks. Or close enough that it feels like it. And that’s entirely fine. It’s a lot of slow, tender, sappy lovemaking, which Jongdae’s enough of a lovestruck idiot to enjoy in every form. But in all honesty, Jongdae very much enjoys getting fucked from time to time, so that’s all he ever asks of Minseok. No tenderness, just satisfaction.

Jongdae sets a slow but steady pace at first, lowering himself down all the way before lifting up again. It’s familiar, this rhythm, as is the feeling of Minseok’s hands cupping his ass, fingers digging in none too hard—yet.

“What about a blowjob?” Minseok asks.

Jongdae slows to a halt for just a moment, surprised, before going back to riding Minseok at the same moderate pace as before, saying, “This getting monotonous for you?”

Minseok rolls his eyes. “I meant for you,” he says. “I’m asking if you want me to give you one.”

“Oh. Sure, if you want.” Jongdae almost adds _You’ll probably finish first anyway, so we’ll have the chance to,_ just because it’s factually true, but it would feel a little mean-spirited to point that out. Not everyone can have Jongdae’s endurance. Blessing and a curse.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone be less enthusiastic about getting a blowjob,” says Minseok.

Jongdae can’t help but laugh. “What do you want me to do, moan and beg you to suck my soul out through my dick?” he says. “You know I’m open to constructive criticism, Minseok, but come on.”

Yet another sigh from Minseok. “And Kyungsoo thinks you’re so nice.”

“Wh—I’m plenty nice, fuck off,” Jongdae says, absolutely not pouting, except maybe just a little bit. Just for that, he picks up the pace, riding Minseok’s cock aggressively. He mutters, “A guy’s politely neutral to _one blowjob_ —”

“I’m kidding, Jongdae,” Minseok cuts in, his tone equal parts exasperated and strained. His nails are scratching lines into Jongdae’s skin.

“Well, as always,” says Jongdae, practically panting, “your sense of humor needs work.”

There’s a moment after that where there’s only the sound of skin slapping against skin, harsh breathing, faint noises of protest from the mattress. The movements of Jongdae’s own cock are tantalizing, bouncing along and almost begging for attention. Instead of jerking himself off, he leans forward to brace himself on Minseok’s shoulders, using the new position to lift himself higher and ride even harder.

Predictably, Minseok’s grip tightens, and he lets out a groan, eyebrows knitting and eyes falling shut, then he takes hold of Jongdae’s hips to keep him still. Jongdae pants, sitting up and wiping away the sweat that’s started to accumulate by his hairline.

He relocates to one side of the mattress, disappointed with the loss of stimulation, and waits while Minseok disposes of the condom. Then, once Minseok returns, Jongdae says, “Change of plans.”

Minseok tilts his head, giving Jongdae an expectant look.

“I wanna play a little rough this time.” Now it’s Jongdae scooting up the length of the bed, settling his head back on the pillows. “C’mere.”

Minseok crawls on top of him, stopping when Jongdae puts a firm hand on his shoulder and seating himself on Jongdae’s thighs. Still with that curious expression, waiting for further instruction. That’s something Jongdae appreciates about Minseok: He’s always so ready to play along.

“Choke me while I jack off,” says Jongdae.

“Oh,” says Minseok. “That’s it?”

“If you blow me, I’ll just keep talking the whole time,” Jongdae says as Minseok’s hand comes to rest on his throat. Small and a bit delicate, not really made for choking at all. But good enough. “I thought this’d be more fun for both of us.”

That seems to be all the explanation Minseok needs. “Okay,” he says. “Tell me if I need to stop.”

At the first squeeze of Minseok’s thumb and forefinger against Jongdae’s throat, Jongdae reaches between their bodies and starts jerking himself roughly. He lets the pressure increase, waits for that sort of light feeling in his head, the tingle through his body, then rasps, “Now.”

Minseok lets go, and Jongdae feels a rush of heat all through his body that leaves him moaning.

“Again,” he demands.

That’s another good thing about Minseok. He’s willing to be rough with Jongdae, because it’s what Jongdae wants, and there’s no guilt or awkwardness in it. Just straightforward reciprocity. Jongdae gets him off and he does the same. It’s different with Kyungsoo, who had anxiously confessed, after Jongdae first asked to be choked, that he didn’t think he could do it. Too worried that it would go wrong, that he’d do it too hard and hurt him. So they stick to safe kinks, ones with minimal risk of injury.

When Jongdae feels himself getting close, he lets Minseok press just a little longer than usual. For a second he feels an almost weightless kind of euphoria, mouthing a silent _fuck_ and letting out a final wordless groan as he comes on his abdomen and into his hand.

Minseok lets go, moves back, gives him space while he lies boneless on the mattress, tired and satiated and filthy.

“Get what you needed?” asks Minseok.

“Absolutely.” Jongdae sighs. “Wanna stay for dinner? Could order out.”

“Sure.”

And that’s that. No cuddling, just food and a space documentary, and no kiss goodbye when Minseok leaves. The moment he’s alone, Jongdae sends a text to Kyungsoo.

_Lemme know when you’re free, I still have an affection quota to fill~_

**Author's Note:**

> Get it? Like. Cat's Cradle is that game with strings, because there ARE strings attached to this, and also... cat jokes.  
> ...  
> Anyway.
> 
> Another day, another commission. Hope you like it, Fefa~


End file.
